


[podfic] The hot July moon saw everythin'

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Codependency, Dark fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Podfic, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bucky kills them. Steve chooses who, when, where, and how."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The hot July moon saw everythin'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The hot July moon saw everythin’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905507) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



 

  


**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Death, Codependency, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Dark Fic, Murder

**Music:**  [Glory and Gore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOks2HArHf0), as performed by Lorde

**Length:**  00:36:32

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  [ **right over here** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_The%20hot%20July%20moon%20saw%20everythin__.mp3)  (thank you,  [ ](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) [ **paraka** ](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
